


A Brats Devildom Experience

by Vanity_Nekozawa



Category: Satan/MC - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comfort, Demons, Devil, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hell, Multi, shall we date free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity_Nekozawa/pseuds/Vanity_Nekozawa
Summary: Vanity’s gets transferred to Devildom, meeting interesting demons along the way with a blooming relationship in the mix.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Oc, Satan/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t too sure what to name it, posting for my own creativity block so, I hope you have fun reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.

“Oh, I love Halloween! Imagine all the costumes I could wear! The parties we, well I, would be attending!” The Avatar of Lust was hugging himself, fantasizing out loud. “And Vanity! You could be my little partner in crime!” He turned his attention to the blue haired human in the room, me. 

Thinking about it before responding, I shrugged, “If I can’t think of anything then maybe. I was kind of wanting to be a cat this year, or a cosplay.” I had my legs stretched out on the couch, Mammon sitting cross legged at an angle. I had my fingers darting across the screen of my D.D.D, the most recent mindless game getting the most of my attention. 

“Why spend money on some stupid costume when you could buy something way cooler from the Akuzon?” Glancing up I noticed he was also on his phone, probably putting things in the shopping cart for a later purchase. Per usual. 

“Oh, what kind of cosplay? Something revealing like a nurse or better yet, if you're thinking about a cat, do catwoman!” Asmo was laying in the love seat, one leg draped across the arm while the other was planted on the ground. He very blatantly ignored the second oldest, not that it was uncommon. “Tight leather suit would be incredibly complementary to your curvaceous figure.”

Pausing my game, I took a glance at Mammon, whose face was turning red before keeping my gaze towards Asmodeus. “Oh, definitely not. I was leaning more towards the boy version of myself but in a host club attire.”

“Wouldn’t the easier way of saying that be ‘I want to dress up as a host’?” Everyone's eyes darted to the tall, green eyed demon, Satan. How much had he heard? No clue. He had a book tucked under his arm with his other hand gently held onto the end of it, the coy smirk resting on his graceful features. 

“Satan, hello! Perfect timing, we were talking about Halloween costumes!” Asmo sat up, moving the other leg to the side and allowing him room to sit. He went towards Mammon instead, looking down at him. 

“Mammon, I’ll give you till the count of three to move.”

“What? Why!? Asmodeus opened up a spot!” He pointed an accusing finger at the now empty spot. 

“Considering I caught you snooping in my room earlier and I have yet to wring your neck about it, I suggest you move.” His tone sent noticeable chills through Mammon, as for me? Same effect, I just wasn’t obvious about it. The way his tone turned so dark so quick, the sound of power radiating from it, was enough to make me fall and beg for forgiveness if he were ever upset with me. Or beg him for punishment myself. 

“I-I just remembered Belphie wanted my help guys! I-I’ll see you later Van!” It was within seconds he was up and out of everyone's sight. Must have been trying to find a way to get some quick cash, Lucifer had just beaten him within an inch of his life a couple weeks ago from doing the same shit. I inwardly sighed, he never learns. 

“So, you want to be a host?” Satan was now sitting on the couch with me, his book in his lap with the small subtle smile on his face. This scene looking familiar from a previous anime all of a sudden. 

“I can give you lessons on how to get everyone to crawl at your feet, you’ll have a fan base before you know it!” I cocked a brow as my mouth fell, the look of disbelief if you will. 

“I’ll have you know, I will not be acting as a host. I just wanted to dress up as one of the ones from one of the animes I liked.” I rolled my eyes and signed back onto my phone, the game taking my visual attention once again. ”Plus, I think I’ve played enough otome games to know what people want to hear so there’s no way it’s that hard.” Satan let out a small chuckle while Asmodeus let out a giggle. I looked up at the two of them once again, my eyes going from the Avatar of Wrath to the Avatar of Lust within seconds. “What? Do you doubt I could do it?” 

“Yes.” The fourth born gave me a smug smile, eyes closed and all until he directed his attention to his book, opening it to the page he last left off on and began reading. 

I looked over at Asmo to see him giving me a small smile, his eye brows tilted a bit more apologetic than what I liked. “Vanity, getting you to flirt with me is a challenge a lot of the time. You get so red in the face and it’s simply adorable.”

“We-Well that’s because-“ My cheeks were tinting red and I could feel them, “Gently bullying people is flirting! Sometimes!” My eyes were once again glued to my screen as I slid down on the couch more, my knees coming to a bend as I crossed one over the other and bounced my foot lightly. The last thing I needed was Satan seeing how easily flustered I got. “Okay, fine I can wear a cat costume! Maybe Levi could even help me find ears that move.” I was frowning a bit, still a little salty over getting called out way too quick. 

“Wait, what about aggressively bullying people?” I could feel the smirk burrowing holes through me from the man across from me. I moved my legs a bit, and peeked over at him just to lock eyes with him. The look of annoyance with a blush running across my face from how smug he was.

“If that’s your way of flirting I’d like to be on the receiving side then.” Witty comeback? Check. Execution? Check, Face lighting up the whole room like a red strobe light? Check. However, Satan cocking a brow and his eyes taking a quick glance along my figure? Unexpected but not disrespected.

“Oh Van, you’re so precious and you don’t even realize it. Why don’t you come to my room so I can show you?” I was stuffing my phone into my pocket as I was getting up from the couch. If their goal was to fluster me until I left then they won forsure.

“Asmo, compliment well received but I’m not trying to be precious. I’m intimidating a wild card, remember that.” I pointed a lazy finger at him with a small, crooked smirk on my face. The blush is going down now as I felt my body relax more. 

A scoff was heard from behind me as the smirk still laid there along his features. “Duly noted.” Was all the blonde haired smartass had to say. I looked back at him to see his nose deep into his book, just because he was reading doesn’t mean he wasn’t listening. Was I providing him with ammunition to use against me later? They all seemed to enjoy teasing me when the moment struck.  
_______________________

The warmth of the blankets cozied around my feet along with the plush softness of the same fabric in between my arms was sending me off into a doze. Curled up into a ball and holding onto one of the smaller stuffed animals along with the blanket tucked into the folds, I was on my way to a nice nap. That is until my door was getting pounded on with a yelling Mammon behind it. I peeked my eyes open, glaring at the wall in front of me. 

“Vanity, oi! I know you’re in there! C’mon and open up!” And he went back to knocking, while I buried my face into the stuffed animal hoping he would go away. I was comfortable. 

_Click_

“Forreal? You’re in bed?” He shut the door as he entered my room, standing above me with his hands on his hips. “Whatever, I need a favor and it’s a small one so get movin’!” Looking up at him, he had a grin on his face, much like what a car salesman would have, as if he were about to talk me into something.

“So listen, I lost my wallet, but I know exactly where it is.” He was beaming. I could feel my vein about to burst from annoyance as I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. 

“Okay, Mammon, where’s the fuckin’ wallet then?” I had an idea but I wasn’t for certain and I was going to wait until he mentioned it. 

“Satan’s room! But you’re smaller than me which means you’re sneakier than me and he likes you more than I do, so you got me on this, right?” He almost looked like he was sweating at this point, I was staying quiet as he proceeded to ramble. I had my hands placed on my temples, out weighing the possibilities. 

If I go in there and grab it, the problem is solved and he’ll leave me alone about it. If not and I get caught, Satan might blow a fuse but it’s not like I can waltz in there and ask him for it. He would absolutely say no and then claim it’s for Mammon’s own good.

Eventually getting caught in his problem, I made it my own and pulled my legs over the side of the bed to where they finally landed. The bed had no bed frame so it was easier since I wasn’t the tallest. Matter of fact, I was at least up to under the chin to chest height. 

“Okay, I’ll go grab it for you but you have to stop doing this to yourself! And, now you owe me, so have fun being in debt yet again.” I stuck my tongue out at him and got up from the bed, the cool air causing me to shiver after the good stretch I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the corridors, I felt myself getting anxious. It was creeping from my toes to my fingertips, all the way to the back of my neck. Somehow, some way, this was going to end terribly, I just knew it. Finally approaching his door, I stared up at it before knocking. The only response I got was his door opening from what light force I placed on it. My lips parted a bit as I let out a small breath. I checked around, ensuring no pop ups and slid inside, closing the door the way he had it before and flicking the lights on. 

His room was crowded, no, overflowing with books. Stacks were scattered all over the floor, his desk, book shelves completely filled. “Satan? I don’t know if you’re in here but I-I’m grabbing something really quick.” My voice wavered as I moved around his room. I slid my hand along some of the books, the cool feeling nice under my skin.

I was looking through the room, my eyes grazing against things slowly and thoroughly and yet still nothing. Looking over towards his bed I got on my hands and knees, peeking under the bed skirt to find more books, not a lot but some that got knocked down under it. What brought my attention to the door was the sound of it shutting. My body froze as I felt my heartbeat in my ears, the blood rushing to my face as I sat up and whipped my head to see the room empty. 

“Wait, what? I-I didn’t think he was actually in here? Or was it my imagination?” I whispered to myself, turning my body so I was sitting on my butt with my legs crossed. I placed my hands on my cheeks, the coolness of them feeling like it was calming me down yet my hearts beating a million miles a minute. 

“Mammon you fucking idiot, you _owe_ me fuckin’ big time.” I placed a hand on my heart before standing back into my feet and looking around the room again. That’s when I saw it, on a relatively high shelf the yellow and black wallet was just laying there. I let out a laugh in disbelief, running my hands through my short mohawk as I made my way over to it. A couple books stacks were in the way but there was almost like a walk way already formed. I had a determined smirk on my face as I placed my hands on my hips and looked up at it. Something Mammon could have easily misplaced and something anyone could find, stupidmammon. 

Looking back at the books, I would be lying if I said I didn’t think about using them as stepping stools, I couldn’t do that to his property. So, instead I placed one of my feet onto the nearby stool, and hoisted myself up, my body trembling while my shaking hands held onto the book shelf for my dear life. Heights were a no go for me, always was and forever will be. I looked up at it, it was two shelves away, my body quaking like an earthquake. After that everything happened in slow motion, the chair shifted slightly and I began over correcting it causing myself to fall as well as the books that were toppling over me. 

Luckily, I missed the chair by a couple of feet as the books fell around me, some hitting my legs while one fell smack on my face open position. Catching me off guard it caused me to fall over and my back hit the floor. I groaned a bit and moved it off, reading the title with an annoyed yet wounded expression. 

I cocked a brow from what it read ‘Feline Familiar’ before the sound of the book shelf rocking back and forth caught my attention. I looked like a deer caught in headlights as I stared at it, my face paling as I tossed the book into the mess and scrambled back. Each rock was getting slower and slower until it leaned forward one last time and rocked back into its usual position. A shaky breath getting slowly exhaled felt like my soul left my body. If no one knew I was in here before they knew I was in here now. 

“Well would you look at that,” 

My breath hitched in the back of my throat, staying there as I subconsciously held it in. _I-Is that…?_ I could feel a dark aura behind me, my head facing forward as I was too anxious to look back. I bit down on my bottom lip while my eyes were focused on one spot on the floor before seeing it in my peripheral vision, Mammon’s wallet. If I could grab it, I could run.

“I’d say this looks like curiosity killed the cat.” His voice was a bit dark, he sounded pretty livid as my heart beat quickened. 

Finally spotting the wallet I glared down at it, taking the opportunity and grabbing the wallet, turning towards him, spinning on my ass. Now of all times wasn’t to lose your cool, as Mammon said, he _did_ favor you more than him. Holding it in between my forefinger and middle finger, I flashed the object I was looking for, feigning confidence as my smirk quivered. “But satisfaction… Brought it.. B-Back?” I then gulped, his expression was damn near livid at first before he cracked a smile, giggling a few times before chuckling wholeheartedly. 

He held onto his stomach while a hand was covering his mouth, “I tried being serious but I can’t! I think I know what you’re going to be for halloween.” I gave a confused expression, cocking my head a bit before getting brave enough to take a step forward and get up from the floor. 

_Maybe he wasn’t actually mad? Is he insane?_

Upon taking that step, my foot landed on a semi hard object, except this object was different. It was an appendage. I yelped and moved my foot, looking down and seeing black tail? “Wh-What the hell?!” I scurried away from it as if it weren’t connected before backing into the book shelf behind me, another book coming down but landing away from me this time. 

I dropped the wallet and placed my hands on my head, the feeling of cat ears poking through my hair. My face was turning a vibrant red as I moved my arms to cover them, my tail laying in between my legs as I sat on it. I was looking up at him, his small subtle smile coating his face like the smart ass he was. 

“Guess you punished yourself, huh? And all for Mammon’s wallet? Do tell, Vanity, was it worth it?” He had a hand placed on his hip while the other was still resting on his chest with his smile not faltering. 

I opened my mouth to respond, no words coming to mind yet as I let out a small breath. I nibbled on my bottom lip and frowned up at him. “I-I was trying to get Mammon off my ass is all!“

“Oh, I know what you were trying, I figured he would send you in here I just didn’t know when.” He took a few steps forward, cornering me in before he crouched down and towered over me. I straightened up and pressed my back against the wood. “Now lets see them.” He eyed me down, his look almost serious now, however the playful smirk did not escape his face. 

“Yo-You know I should really get to Ma-Mammon, he-he needs his-“ I glanced over at the wallet before a hand was placed on my chin directing my attention back onto him. The look he gave me was enough to make me shiver the way Mammon did earlier. “Just show me.” I slowly moved my arms off my ears, exposing them and letting my hands fall to my sides. An angry pout plastered on my face with my cheeks tinted red, to make matters worse my tail was flicking towards the end. “It’s kind of cute, you’re like a little pissed off kitten.” 

“No-Not the point, I want them off!” My face flushed yet again as I tried him. He lifted a hand and placed it on the top of my head, feeling my ears as he pet my head in the process. “S-S-Stop…” my voice was meek, the embarrassment fully taking over. 

“Satan! Are you okay?” Asmodeus’s voice could be heard from the doorway before he made his way over. Satan stood up, gaining more distance between us from turning to face him. I looked up at the two of them as I stood up, crossing my arms and looking towards the ground. “I heard that from my room.” 

“Woah,” Levithan grinned as he walked in along with his brother, “You’re a neko!” He paused for a moment, “That’s so cool, but how does she change back?”

“We have to first find the book that caused this, then we can move forward.” Satan looked over his shoulder, a pleasant smile on his face, “We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other won’t we, Van? Afterall, it’s your fault you look like that.”

Glaring up at him and the others I felt my tail smack against the shelf from irritation. “First of all, this is Mammon’s fault.” I huffed, “But call it a date then, Satan.” I stuck my tongue out at him and the others, just to hear Asmo let out breath in awe.

“Or you could look like that until it wears off! You’re absolutely adorable!” The ginger haired man fawned over me, moving my way and wrapping me up into a hug. “You have to do catwoman now! Or how about a master with a pet situation?”

“A-A-Absolutely _not_!” I was stiff in his arms, my eyes squeezed shut as I kept my head down. It was brought back up by him placing his hands on my cheeks, squishing them together as he hummed lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer was pinching the bridge of his nose at the dinner table, “So this was all for a _‘favor’_ that Mammon requested you to do and you,” He glared at Satan, “You let her?” He was seething as he eyed down Satan. Which I couldn’t blame him for being mad. If Diavlo saw this who knows what his reaction would be. Would he yell at Lucifer and Satan or would he not be worried? He seemed okay when the two of them switched bodies and all. But, this happening to his transfer student? “I’m not sure who I should be more upset with right now. This is the same stupidity level as Mammon.”

“It’s not like I thought this was going to happen, I figured I would catch her in the act and mess with her a little bit.” Satan’s brows furrowed, the sly smile he had before being replaced by the scowl he had on his face now. :If anything it’s Mammon’s fault for snooping around my room and leaving his things in there.”

“By giving her ears and a tail?” Lucifer sneered, he was ignoring his food at the time while the brothers and I watched. Beel was eating, as usual but his attention was also on the two who were in the middle of an argument. 

“Look,” I stepped in, looking in between the two of them it was almost like they were ignoring me, “It’s not _that_ bad. I’m almost positive we can figure it out before school.” It was the weekend, surely they would listen. Satan and I would have to cram study finding the book but it’s better than the alternative. Which is going to school with the cat ears. I already got eyed down, being a human in a school full of demons and all. “And really what’s stopping me from wearing a beanie until we get it figured out, right?” Here I was yet again trying to stay positive.

“You’re really going to make me mad if you keep talking like I did this on purpose.” Satan narrowed his eyes and slammed his balled up fist on the table causing it to shake. He hadn’t even touched his food yet but everyone else was watching the show in silence.

Lucifer let out his cocky smirk, clearly not bothered by what the fourth born had to say, “Well, it wasn’t entirely on accident now was it?”

They continued to sit there and argue with one another, in which I looked between the two of them before grabbing my cup, finishing down the water and standing up. I didn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with them fighting.

“Where are you going, Van? You haven’t finished your meal.” Beezlebub had a look of concern, food crumbs on the side of his mouth. 

“You should stay until you’re full.” Belphie added in, a hint of concern across his features. “You can have some of my ice cream when you’re done.” He gave me a bright smile, trying to cheer me up. 

“I’m full, have at it.” I gave them a smile, a fake one that seemed genuine before leaving the room and heading back to Satan’s room.

“Guess, I’ll have to figure this out on my own since they want to argue.” Mumbling to myself I walked down the candle lit corridor. My hands were pressed into my pajama pants while my socks made small pat noises on the ground as I stomped my way there. 

Grabbing my D.D.D from my pocket I clicked on Mammon’s number. I placed it up to my ear and listened to the ringing before it was soon sent to voicemail. He wasn’t at the dinner table so he must have caught wind of what was going on. My mouth dropped as I clicked the end button, “What the fuck! How is he going to send me to voicemail when this is his fault!”

I stopped in the middle of the way, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes before I put the phone into my pocket. It’s not that I was mad I had cat ears and a tail, I was about how everyone was handling this. As usual, they don’t want to listen to ‘the human’. 

I got to Satan’s room, and strolled in, closing it behind me as I went over to the books that I had knocked over. Sitting on the ground, I moved the books and stacked them up in front of me, having a more than a good amount. Making sure it was short enough for me to reach I ended up with them surrounding me, some stacks a little further away for when I got to those. I looked around with my eyebrows raised, clicking my tongue before grabbing the first book and going through it. I skimmed the pages of the book, this one being something about the history of Europe.

“This is so boring, does he actually like this?” Hearing footsteps, my ears perked up as I turned my head and looked towards the door. Not seeing it opened, I gave a confused look and glanced back at the books before the door swung open. Did I have supersonic hearing now? 

“Vanity! Go back and eat your dinner, I’ll look for the book on my own!” It was Satan and he was seething, anger pouring out his pores. Hell knows what Lucifer said to piss him off so bad. 

Now, I have two options. Either go back and eat, which was impossible because I already gave my food up to Beel, or piss him off more by defying him. Weighing out my options I pursed my lips together and shook my head, “I’m gonna have to pass, I gave it to Beel and Belphie anyway.” 

“You, a human, are telling me no? Bold of you to assume you had an option!” He stalked towards me and kicked the books to the side, I watched him as he did it, my jaw tightening a bit as I prepared for what was next. 

I looked back up at him to see him reaching for me, instinctively flinching before I felt his hands on my waist, hoisting me up before officially picking me up and tossing me like a ragdoll over his shoulder. “He-Hey! Wh-What are you doing?” My face was flushing red as I held onto the back of his shirt. 

His arm was under my bum while his hand was holding onto my thigh, securing me there. “You don’t want to listen so you’re getting punished, isn’t it obvious?” He stepped over the stacks, kicking some to the side before carrying me over to his bed. My skin was covered in goosebumps, words not coming together to form a sentence as my brain was scattered. 

_‘Punishment? What’s he mean by that!’_ My cheeks were turning red from the thought of him just keeping me bent over and spanking the hell out of me, leaving me with nothing more than bruises and hand prints. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” 

I let out a small scoff, shaking my head, “Absolutely not, I just have noth-nothing to say to ya!” He plopped me down, falling onto my back before sitting up on my elbows. “So, what now? You gonna chop my limbs off and feed’em to Cereberus?” I was getting antsy, talking shit to talk shit at this point as I fully sat up.

“I could but I think I have an idea that’s more favorable for me.” He had a smirk playing on his lips as he stood above me, a dark look in his eye. He opened his night stand and pulled out a bandana, a confused look across my face. He turned towards me and continued, ”Take this off and I won’t hold back on bruising you purple and blue.”

“We-Well, wait what are you-“ His face was inches away from me, tying the ends around the back of my head. My vision was dark now as I placed my hands on the material, feeling how secure it was. “Should I even bother asking how many people this has touched?” 

“Does it bother you if you’re not the only one?” I could hear the smugness in his voice, a growl coming from me.

“Th-That’s dumb! Shut up!” My cheeks felt stained with red, the heat rising up to them. 

I heard him shuffling around more, going through his night stand, I assumed, before the sound of something clicking catching my attention. “Then why’d you ask if you don’t care?”

Grabbing my wrists, he forced me to hold them out, the cold metal hitting my wrists and getting locked on. Handcuffs, he had handcuffed me. I placed my hands on my cheeks, covering my blush. “Wh-Why am I getting re-restrained?”

Pulling on the chain he removed my hands from the front of my face, his breath hitting my lips as he leaned in, “You look cuter this way. Is that a problem?” My lips stayed seal shut, my face burning from the distance between us. “I didn’t think so either.” His voice was low, like a hunter who was toying with his prey. Since you want to be such a little brat, I hope you can keep up with what’s getting thrown at you. Don’t move.”

He moved away from me, I could hear him walking around his room then the sound of his door opening and closing. Yet again, I was confused and my face proved it. I sighed before scooting back until my back hit the wall, resting against it and crossing my legs. 

I could just get the blindfold off and make a run for it to my room but then what? I’m stuck with the handcuffs until I come back to him. But what if someone just waltzed in like I did earlier? That would be humiliating. 

The longer I waited the more anxious I got until my ears perked up from footsteps nearby. I sat in anticipation, pressing myself into the wall as if that was going to hide me. 

“Oh you listened! Was this for me or because you’ve decided to stop?” It was Satan, he had opened the door and shut it behind him. The sound of something in his hands caught my attention. Silverware scraping against a bowl? 

“It’s not like I can go anywhere with the handcuffs and you know that, smart ass!” I felt a dent on the bed, feeling him scooting closer until his legs were draped over my knees, trapping me between him and the wall. I was stiff up against the wall, feeling my face heating up. 

“Open up,” He ran this thumb over my bottom lip gently, the smell of the food almost making my mouth water. I didn’t eat much at dinner, between the two of them bickering it wasn’t exactly setting the mood for me. He tugged on it a bottom lip slightly with his thumb. I was too frozen in shock to move. He was the one I liked to pick on the most, other than teaming up on Mammon. “For me, Vanity?” He sounded my name out in syllables, the redness on my face not disappearing. 

I opened my mouth in the slightest, shutting my eyes tight hoping I would dissipate into thin air. The bowl was placed in between my legs, causing my hands to get moved up to my chest. 

“That’s a good little kitten.” Before I could respond with anything he popped the silverware into my mouth. He was feeding me the soup Levithan had made for dinner and took the time to reheat it. What’s the catch? This was supposed to be a punishment?

He gave me a couple more spoonfuls, feeding me as I became more relaxed. Was he conditioning me? Regardless, the food tasted wonderful and I felt the embarrassment washing away. That is until he pulled the spoon away too quickly, some of it dribbling down my chin. I raised my hands to get it just for them to get pushed back down, his breath hitting my face once more before my skin was met with his tongue. 

I made a sharp inhale, not expecting that move from him. The chills running through my body as I sat straight up once more, stiffing from his touch. Asmo? Absolutely! But Satan? “Y-Yo, you’re forcing me to eat, n-not eating me!” Getting flustered once more the red tones came back. 

A laugh escaped his throat as he stayed leaned in, our lips inches apart, “It’s punishment too. I’m taking a note from Asmo’s book today. Hope you don’t mind.” He placed a finger on my chest, dragging it up and over my jawline, directing my head upwards. He gave me chaste kisses from my jawline down to my neck to under my ear. Focusing on that spot by licking and kissing on it. I was holding in my liking for it before he bit down. 

My body was trembling, the teasing contact sending electricity through me. That is until I felt his teeth make contact with my skin, biting down. A sharp inhale followed by a low moan pouring out. 

“That was almost music to my ears.” My heart was pounding through my chest, about to burst through. The hairs on my neck stood at attention as he pulled away, the cool air hitting it. 

My mind was blank, what do I even say to him? If he was taking a note from Asmo’s book then he knows how embarrassing me works. “Th-That- Yo-You just-“ I was flustered to hell and there was no coming back. 

While my mind was running at a thousand miles an hour he placed the soup onto the nightstand and pulled the bandana off from my eyes and tossed it to the side. My eyes were shut with my face flushed, I couldn’t face him. Not after that. 

“That’s a good look on you.” I could hear the smirk, the arrogant expression that filled his face.

“Sh-Shut up! You caught me off guard is all!” I peeked one of my eyes open, before both of them. I blinked a few times, trying to regain the look of confidence I normally had. It wasn’t working but no harm in trying. He let out a laugh, his eye brows raised as if he were testing me. “Ca-Can I go now!” 

“Well sure but I’m not sure how you’re getting those handcuffs off.” 

_I’m intimidating and a wild card, don’t forget it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finished lesson 19 and 20 ya’ll and my heart is in pain but whateves. enjoy! Chapter is a little short but the next one should be pretty long!

Without thinking, I shifted where I sat, practically jumping onto the man in front of me and knocking him back. Scrambling to stay on top, I straddled him with my hands placed on his chest right under his neck. Sheer confidence got me where I am now, I can’t let it dwindle away now. “You might be taking a note from his book but you’re not him.” I leaned in close, teasingly close to his lips in specific. “Guess, I’ll have to get you really pissed off, won’t I? You’re the avatar of wrath and you can’t use force when you need to?” Smirking down at his off guard expression, I licked his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue before nipping at it with my teeth. 

“Now do I need to find the key myself or are you going to give it to me?” Sitting up, I placed my hands on the bottom of my shirt, raising it up until it was under my breasts. The underside was exposed due to the lack of me wearing a bra. “Or do I have to work for it?”

His cheeks flushed red as I kept my confident smirk on my face, “Cat got your tongue or something else?” I could feel him getting hard under me and his apparent flustered state almost getting worse. Almost.

A couple seconds passed, he was regaining himself before he sat up on his elbows, grabbing a hold of my jaw and closing the distance between us, our lips brushing against each other. “Outstanding performance but I don’t have time for you.” He gradually made his way to a sitting position, sliding his hand over my exposed skin. “I plan on taking you when it’s too much to handle, maybe even longer than that. Either way, you’ll be begging.” He removed his hand to match where his other was, on my stomach, and moved me off. I was sitting on the floor now and watching him get up.

He walked towards the night stand, opening up the drawer and digging through it for a moment before getting the key. He came back and kneeled in front of me, “Don’t look so dumbfounded.” That preciously, deceiving smirk on his face as he unlocked the handcuffs, taking them off. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not.” I stated rather defensively while my cheeks flared red when my eyes met with his. He leaned in close, humming lightly as I inched back. My face turned into a sauna as I got up onto my feet. “Fine, you look for the book and I’m hunting down Mammon! Don’t think I won’t be back!” 

______________

Looking for Mammon didn’t go as planned, he was nowhere in sight and wasn’t answering his phone. Did Lucifer already get his hands on him? Did he even know or was he out spending money, completely oblivious? I had looked for him for a majority of the night, avoiding Satan’s room like the plague. I was too embarrassed to see him right now, he played his little game and got me. 

I was laying in bed, the last day of the weekend before school was scheduled, and staring up at the ceiling. I raised my hands and felt the furry ears, “This is more humiliating than I thought.” My cheeks tinted a bit as I heard a knock on my door. 

“Come in!” I sat up, putting my hands in my lap to be met with Asmo walking in. He had a coy smile on his face as he held something behind his back.

“So I went shopping last night and picked up a little something for you.” He walked over and sat down at the foot of my bed, placing it in my lap. “You know, for the trouble of Mammon.” 

“That’s so sweet, thank you so much!” I smiled, looking down at it as I picked it up. It was an article of clothing in a clear bag. Upon opening it up there was a long sleeve pastel pink sweater, clearly several sizes bigger than me with matching shorts to match. 

I hummed lightly, feeling the clothes in between my fingers before looking up at him with stars in my eyes, “Thank you so much, Asmo. That’s really sweet of you.” He knew how to be kind, when he wanted to be. Not that he wasn’t often fawning over me but moments like this were always nice. 

He cupped my face with his hand gently, getting closer, “Do I get the pleasure of watching you change?” 

He had a sultry smile on his face as I dead panned, cheeks getting red. “Nice try but no.” I leaned away from him and directed him towards the door, my eye brows raised with a now annoyed expression. 

“You’re no fun. Come to my room sometime so we can change that.” He smiled once again before leaving, shutting the door behind him. 

It was around breakfast so it was in my best interest to get up before Beel ate everything anyway. Hopping out of bed, I did the morning routine pee along with brushing my teeth and washing my face. I kept glancing over at the outfit, the same goofy smile of excitement on my face. <

 _He thought about me._

I’ve never been on for romantic gestures but this one was nice.


End file.
